vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102747-morning-coffee-728-xander-chicken-and-waffles
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Salad is just food, that my food eats before it becomes my food. That being said, don't see you much on the forums lately. | |} ---- Chua not in mood for "stupid". Chua supporting few topics started by Nili, but to be honest, Chua spending more time ingame running adventures and roleplaying. Chua find more fun then listening to drivel being spouted on boards. | |} ---- I know the feeling, but stuck in a boring job I have no choice than to grind forum rep. My street cred is pretty high though. So... yeah. | |} ---- Good morning everyone, Just wondering, was Chua dropped on his head as a kid? You have that "something happened when i was a baby" look on most of those pictures. Nice costumes though! As for breakfast, I overslept after wiping on Stormtallon al night last night so had to skip, now @ work.. hungry, tired and thinking of how i get DPS to dodge red stuff..... 8 hours till WS...... | |} ---- He is busy running those raids back to back lol I feel you lol, only reason i'm on so much today is I forgot my R-Naga at work so couldn't play ahahah. But pretty soon just may screw it and enjoy the game again. I gotta catch up on my mine and thicket runs. I just got creed so time to money up again. I made some good runs earlier and got some nice gear I wanna try out. Ya if the whole place crashes and burns i'm gonna enjoy the ride lol. | |} ---- Oh don't misunderstand, Chua take giggle when slaying Trolls and shutting down stupid. Just need break now and then, and weekend is break for Chua. Now is work week, and Chua have many free spots between task at work. So can start slaying Troll threads again. Chua back at 0 points.....:D | |} ---- Chua been experimented on. Player happy to tell you background of Chua | |} ---- ---- Doctor will say what chua been hearing for last 10 years: Chua has hearth condition and should watch what Chua is doing. Chua knows what must do, must build off fat level a bit and reduce toxine in body (Chua not so healthy anymore) Take few weeks, summer just bad time for Chua with all BBQ. | |} ---- Chua can do some experiments with the Doc! Doesn't that sound awsome? | |} ---- ---- wow ok glad no one was hurt. Ya hope rest of the night stays calm for you. | |} ---- ---- ponders about the question Chua recommend hiding in backbags and running out of instance. | |} ---- I copied that from a message I sent Lunecra to explain what happened. I fixed it for easier reading. | |} ---- Shackelberry's interest has been piqued How many? How much? Force? We're talking complete and utter obliteration of people here, I don't want anything incriminating to be left of my victims! | |} ---- Yes, yes Chua can deliver. Maybe find little bits, maybe not. Chua care not. Science indicate message will come across. Chua bombs, Chua quality! | |} ---- Oli the forum warrior returns in full :D | |} ---- Giggles Chua think Chillia jealous. Locked topic where Chua posted about finding epic. Chua now believe Chillia jealous not found epic and locked topic! Runs away hiding under a table. | |} ---- Shackelberry claps his hands together and smiles devilish Can they perhaps come in the disguise of a strain infected egg? Would make it a lot easier to sneak it in and plant on Kurulak the Defiler. | |} ---- I saw that too...made me think...hmmm. | |} ---- Chua not involve self with Strain, if want strain looking, need to do self. | |} ---- ---- Oli I think I see an adorable butterfly shaped targeting dot on your head. | |} ---- I heard Skrillex cancelled his tour of Scandinavia. My condolences :( You can make a Medic and click probes for Wub Wub dub-step if it will cheer you up? | |} ---- You kids these days with ya damn techno musics! | |} ---- Yes, Yes, Chillia might try. Chua already took counter measure. | |} ---- I once turned on an old Ink Jet Printer to see if it still worked. Turned around and saw 30 dub steppers moving to the song of their people as it chirped and burped back into existence. | |} ---- | |} ---- I shall take the title of hipster raider. But for the love of god, don't assume I like dubstep, techno, or hardstyle... that hurt my feelings Tank :( | |} ---- You are my new favorite person ever. Nah Baltimore. The place that happened is literally the city county line. It's funny because it's only like 8 miles from the super high end college area of Towson. | |} ---- Geez, you patrolling San Quentin or Detroit or something? | |} ---- ---- How about 'Turn down for what!?' then? :D | |} ---- Oh how nice, you want to give me extra clean up work to do tonight. :) | |} ---- Oh bollocks, caught before I even started ! I shall contain myself and keep it to Facebook, and other sites :I @Tank that one is funny enough quite catchy and it pisses me off. I wouldn't mind listening to it at a party while getting drunk, but I'd never listen to it at home while playing games or doing w/e | |} ---- Mechari was right. Chua is part Aurin. (it's a repost) | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh. *turns down for you* :( | |} ---- Im right there with ya @Tank I'm more the mellow rock kinda guy, with a tendency to listen to psychedelic trance/electronic (namely Daftpunk, Infected mushroom) | |} ---- Stone Sour. Not just the drink, but the band too. Trance to me sounds like it came from space. I'm actually convinced it isn't of human origin but we got a hold of it somehow. Kids these days with ya trance music and your glowsticks! LoL | |} ---- Gonna have to correct you there I'm affraid Trance =/= glowsticks Trance is usually music you roll a spliff to and just sit with some snacks a couple of buds and enjoy the colors of sound (been there done that), that is not to say trance can only be listened to while stoned. I for one don't smoke that anymore and I still enjoy the occassional Infected Mushroom track :) 256kb Modem = Glowsticks thank you very much! | |} ---- Is that Math? I hate math. *cupcake* math. | |} ---- Hehe I posted that in someone's thread when he was obviously trolling (you locked it just now) cause his spelling and grammar usage was horrible! I'm not perfect but I've got a general idea. I took some grammar classes last winter to help me pop out a story quicker. Anyways...! Good morning Coffee thread! :) Last night was amazing! Progression is happening yes! And we're casuals. I thought casuals were bad players? :P I love proving people wrong, I love rising to challenges, I love this game! Today I'll be leveling a exile human medic to go and poke some guild leaders for an rp-pvp event I'll be running on my main. Also Olivar, Golestandt and I did a lot of theory crafting, I can easily make BIS gear now...but it's also rune dependant, so if you've got rune fragments, hold onto them. | |} ---- Way to go! | |} ---- /draken female bow Thank you :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Aww, what kind of pills? happy pills? | |} ---- I want in.... | |} ---- Dinner and a Movie. | |} ---- Congrats! Reading up on post-cap progression stuff caused bit of worry, but seeing others get through these challenges boost chua's confidence for future! Morning! Temperature here finally seems to be cooling down now. Been having difficulties getting everything done each day, but not want to rely too much on coffee to get things going. Wish there was way to slow down time so as not to sacrifice nap times. | |} ---- *wanders in and gives Rocio a close hug before sinking into the pillows* Still trying to find my place in WS, getting closer I think.Made a couple new good friends and thats made a big difference. Enjoying a lot following one of them around mentoring as they quest, and finding the things that made WS so fun for me earlier on. I could just stay in Celestion forever, I think. Notice the GD subject of the day seems to be self confessed bad players. Not sure what the issue is, really. Can enjoy WS just fine regardless of your skill. I get a little disapointed in myself sometimes but my friends don't seem to hold lack of skill against me. | |} ---- What others eat don't make you "cupcake". Enjoy what you enjoy. Feel free to look at my tips for enjoying the game and you will understand better. | |} ---- ---- Allergy meds. | |} ---- Can you post some pics? | |} ---- i will try to remember to when i get home tonight. i was too lazy this morning to do so | |} ---- Don't mind Max. He's just fishing for cuddles! … *cuddles Max* ^___^ | |} ---- Aww they're no fun :( Some of my friends have hay fever/asthma so the summer season rocks them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey. Hey now. There are trees in our garden. | |} ---- I am glad to see others can eat heavy meals for breakfast. My family always considered it weird i could eat a dinner meal for breakfast hehe | |} ---- I don't usually eat breakfast at all - it's usually a cup of coffee. But I tried to save these leftovers for lunch today and didn't eat dinner (the poor girl's life). My stomach pulled a nope at about 6am today. When food is available, I'll eat anything at any time of day. Doesn't upset me in the least. And it's good to start with protein! Look at all that protein. It's delicious. Nom nom nom. | |} ---- Chua think is pretty rich, when Aurin self said Stemdragon not precious in Nexus Trailer............ | |} ---- *cuddles Rocio back with a smile* Yeah, does seem like it, sometimes. My habit lately seems to be find stray male aurin to be friends with and give them a home in the guild. | |} ---- Haha i know right! I usually have heaps of patience and fun/happy disposition, but if im starving... watch out. I lose all that patience and have no time for annoying stuff at all. *re-reads it now* Oh i misread it, you were saying you don't care what time of day you eat what, i agree on that too :P | |} ---- Oh is THAT how you do it these days? *Old fashioned* | |} ---- From Arboria? *snarl* But, I took a vow of no fighting this week. Yeah! You've got quite a collection! :lol: I might invite Elora but... I might just keep her to myself. | |} ---- ---- ---- Invite her in, you don't have to worry about me chasing her. She might have to worry about me chasing you tho. Much as I love the guild it doesn't feel quite like home to me yet, I'm sure it will someday. | |} ---- We need to play together more. Why not make an RP or guild run event? With all the new adoptions It'll be a way to make friends! Send me a PM we can get something going. :) | |} ---- There was a time I listened to that song a lot. Well that, and We Stand Alone. Stand before the gates and watch metropolis Empires come and go we live forever And eternity is in your hidden eyes Take my broken wings teach me to fly again Down the empty streets head for the seven hills Vestal virgins dance we steal the fire Battered columns stand as silent monuments Deep inside their dreams I see your memories We share the last champagne and watch necropolis Still and so let's leave her to her silent walks The sun of Rome is set and our day is gone A kiss a taste of red from your open lips I stand alone We stand alone I stand alone We stand alone... | |} ---- ---- We should do another RP/guild get together like the one you invited me to before I was even in your guild.. I'd probably not be near as shy this time. And I'm all for more doing more stuff together. That adventure last night was a LOT of fun.. first time ever doing one in a group. Such a fun group too, all aurin and lots of good times all around. Priceless commentary like the one female member commenting on it hot to be doing a run with four guys, followed by three of us admitting we were gay. I love Wildstar. <3 | |} ---- *sudden urge to steal Ptah's hat!* No! I said no troublemaking this week! ):< Must... resist! | |} ---- ---- But I wasn't gay! And Phoenix was taken! *cries inside* Think of some ideas and we can hash out the details. I'm going out of town this weekend though. | |} ---- Detroit is mostly 9mm or .22s | |} ---- Because guilds are struggling to find the numbers for raiding, people are struggling to find others to play with. The game's population took a nosedive. And I believe a lot of the complaints are genuine. ((This circles back to the attunement process but at this point I'm becoming a broken record.)) I bought the Spacious Draken house. Meaning I have to redecorate, and rebuild floors. Why do I make myself do these massive projects? x.x | |} ---- Cause is fun ! Chua redid house too! Why Nili not visited yet? | |} ---- Cause I'm a horrible friend! I got kidnapped for progression this weekend. I'll come on when you're home and let you give Nili an IC tour :D | |} ---- Precisely. And probably the same group that threw fits for Carbine to make more servers in the first place. | |} ---- Detroit's homeowners are handling up on burglaries themselves. Makes me smile. | |} ---- Detroit still has homeowners? Chua thought City was bankrupt and in decay. | |} ---- I said this at launch. With MMOs now you HAVE to ride out the queues. We did it with SWTOR and we did it with Wildstar. Otherwise you wind up with the situation the game is in now. We are 2 months in and several servers are dead. | |} ---- Chua said too! Chua got called fanboi, white knight and idiot. Chua hate being right. | |} ---- was very tempted to watch that run over Phoenix's shoulder, but I want to see that adventure for myself first, instead. Glad you all had fun! :D She was super nervous about tanking | |} ---- Apparently some people are still riding it out. Yep. Problem is now server merges are terrible for the game perception wise | |} ---- That doesn't matter, you always get free cuddles from me, Rocio. *snugs tight!* I'm never much for ideas, sadly. Tho one thing I think would be nice to do, since we several new 50's now, is see who is interested and see if we can sort out some kind of schedule or teams to start getting the vet adventures and dungeons out of the way. Would WAY rather do that with guild groups than random ones. | |} ---- It is. There's still homeowners too, though I don't know why. That pic isn't a good example but we have some great graffiti art in the eastern market/gratiot area. One of the nicer perks of my bus ride in every day | |} ---- She did great! And we can do another run anytime you want to join in. | |} ---- What are you saying? This is an idea most excellent! We just need to hash out scheduling. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a vicious game. | |} ---- ---- I swear to god the RP people are better adjusted than 'normals'. And I'm not even an RP person. I've yet to meet more than 2 people who RP that I'd want to crack in the face with the stock of an M4. Normals? I'm close to the million person mark. | |} ---- What human mean? | |} ---- Maybe, but while they're all playing house we get PHAT LEWTZ!!!1111ONE | |} ---- Chua's epic glove from Scorchwing wants to have word with Mahanaxar | |} ---- ...I thought they were playing "Hide the Chua" and we were getting destroyed by RNG / PTR N3RFS!?!##!!1!!ONE! | |} ---- That's just silly, gloves can't talk! Unless you make it a puppet I guess... | |} ---- Online interactions with people matter. My best moments in Wildstar are 25% cool game 75% cool people. I reread Chapter 11 of my story. I have to say that... is some of the best writing I've done in a very long time. It really shows that good lore and a Unique well thought out world can really inspire others. | |} ---- See, I might have gotten a bit over-worked-up about the nerfs. Other guild medics put up respectable dps numbers in comparison to other classes even in our current state and as it turns out I just suck at dealing damage. :-P I'll stick with healing. A Mordesh's gotta know his limitations. | |} ---- Speaking of. For those who do that Tabletop thing. Pazio's Pathfinder World is simply amazing. Take every cliche RPG idea ever.. and slam in into two continents. And that's what you get. I'm not a huge fan of Pathfinder's system.. (It's still too Damage per Round vs. Skills / Options / RPG), the world documents are absolutely amazing. Got to read em while I was working last night. | |} ---- ---- I'd probably have played Tera longer if I could have been a male Elin. I played a Popori but was kinda put off by them looking like beachballs covered in fur. I'm all for more furry races in MMOs but please don't make them feel like a joke compared to rest of the races. Oh well, got aurin now, and they come in male. So all is awesome, they fit me perfectly. | |} ---- Pathfinder is DnD 3.75. DnD 5th Edition is looking to be DnD 3.85. 4th Edition was a mini's game. So.. we'll just ignore that edition. I still don't like Bard's being a caster class, but.. we'll see how it turns out. I've got my own favored RPG engines, but I'm never above learning new stuff. I've always been awful at DPS rotation. Awesome at healing, decent tanking. BALLS at DPS. | |} ---- Couple weekends total hardly seems worth it if you're going away for three weeks right after.. I'm sure your US friends will understand and welcome you back after your trip. | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Still a bit bummed about the T8 M-Probes nerf but it was way too powerful so it was bound to happen. | |} ---- ---- Chua still not see Landmark work..... | |} ---- ---- At first I thought Landmark was the "design" engine for people to design buildings and sell them in EQN. Apparently, it's not. It's just a Minecraft style game? I'm still obscenely confused by Landmark. | |} ---- ---- Gotta get you to teach Nabber how to be a better DPS Esper, he's struggling a bit in Galeras *hugs* | |} ---- I was going to point out "The Sims".. ...then I remembered all the ghosts I have in town. So, yep. Gaming is for Killin'. | |} ---- That was the very first idea behind landmark. To have stuff build and used in Everquest Next. Then they stepped away from it and made it a stand-alone. But as you said, it's basically a fancy minecraft. And cheaper. | |} ---- Just so you know I will be breaking into your house for those gloves lol. I do have an alt that would love them. | |} ---- It is *exactly* like Minecraft in a "grimdark" world. Gather materials. Dig holes. Chop down trees. Build stuff. ... and that's about it. It has nothing to do with EQN - and honestly, it was probably created as a means to trick people into playing a game that has *nothing* to do with EverQuest, into thinking they're playing EverQuest. | |} ---- If you are soloing, you need your buliders your finisher, CCs and some self heals. Use Spectral form as a DPS cool down so you can spam finishers for a cute burst of damage! *snuggle* | |} ---- That is so very lame. | |} ---- ---- *rereads Doctor Lazarin chapter* Stooopid work interfering in my reading >.< Edits profile signature for the best quote ever...... | |} ---- ---- a-DOR-able please don't kill me | |} ---- Dude, what age are you?!?! My dad is 60 he introduced me to electronica from which I dabbled into techno, but mostly the European kind. Rock in its many forms is my own discovery and pleasure. Also I'm 34 and Jean-Michel Jarre was on my favorites list since I was 14. What kids?!?! Also because of you guys I now feel an acute need to listen to Scooter. The whole first two pages has made me giggle lol. Back to reading! | |} ---- Haha! You liked that one? Ah Thresh. If only your motorcycle's Rowsdower skull flair existed. | |} ---- the devs are listening? *HINT HINT* | |} ---- All the best Med. *hug* | |} ---- How do YOU do it?! Lmao | |} ---- Yes! *does a catwalk* how can you resist all of this? *attempts to smile but just looks weird, so swaps to grr face* We're fabulous! | |} ---- ---- Oh has stabbie things. Chua prefer bombs. | |} ---- It's all about dem radioactive laser light shows! | |} ---- Healing Bullets? Pft. We've got Surgical Wub-Wub followed by Rehab BASS DROP! | |} ---- Pandora stations: Dave Brubeck The Ink Spots Metric Alestorm Lights (Pop) John Cage Yoko Kanno Company of Thieves Gov't Mule Queen Yoshida Brothers Blues Brothers Genitorturers Frank Sinatra Ludwig van Beethoven Flogging Molly System of a Down Cake Prodigy Within Temptation Hole Koji Kondo Danny Elfman Rebirth Brass Band Old Blind Dogs really fun to put them all on shuffle :P | |} ---- ---- I thought the queues were ridiculous but after swapping into new queues I called BS and stayed with Stormtalon lol. Population problems? Neah. I really want to be 6 months from now. I really like mmos later in their life cycle... More guilds that are somewhere between casual and hardcore. Most guilds now are big nameless guilds or hardcore. I think this game is going to be like ddo... Hard to dable into a lot of endgame without friends. I still enjoy pugs, personally, but a better advertising rather than random pug pull tool would be nice. I'm getting off topic but... Carbine could not have won either way. Those queues are stupid, dead servers suck. Can't win. | |} ---- Don't waste, renew when you return. Have lots of fun! | |} ---- Awwww, I'm flattered. You should come over, and bring some friends. Aurin friends, lots of Aurin, with unarmored necks......... I really need more coffee. | |} ---- A nice mix! A little slow for my tastes.. (Adrenaline Jockey like woah.) ..but a definite nice mix. On the upside, I ordered my wife a "xmas" present. She wanted something basic to learn on as my weapons are all modified. Some to the point of insanity. lol | |} ---- ---- Welcome to WildStar! Where mistake get Human fired or killed. And call Chua crazy...... | |} ---- Reminds me of South Park. "Dey tuk R Deeps!" "Dey tuk ur DPS?" "DEY TUK R DEEPS!" "They TOOK THEIR Jeeps..." | |} ---- I loved that chapter! And yeah that line is awesome!! So....where is the next chapter?? | |} ---- Must... not... fight! *tail twitch* Think peaceful thoughts... | |} ---- Pain relieving coffee? Where has this been all my life! The medic thing is a bit of a confusion for me. I play medic and I like them, so I don't want to be nerfed. .....I am a little conflicted as to whether the brimstone now is going to help or hurt? Will the devs listen and roll back some of the nerfs, or will they decided that the players are just throwing a tantrum and ignore them? | |} ---- hahah THAT'S EXACTLY IT! I actually told someone who posted asking about rolling DPS Medic (really Medic in general at this point) and I said "Be prepared to rabble, rabble RABBLE!!!" since that's all I get out of it now. | |} ---- You mean the one after Geist? Well, it might take sometime longer. Rocio gets shipped off to Farside to work with a team of Black Hoods that are embedded with an FCON unit. Their orders are to assist FCON in their work while at the same time working to assassinate a Chua engineer and destroy her prototype weapon. But distrust and dishonesty leads to a disaster and Rocio sees the war for the first time. It's very involved. I'm still hashing out chatacter profiles for a lot new characters. Fair warning: don't get too attached to some. | |} ---- I'm pretty sure Rocio is a ghost writer for The Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. Like a character? BAM! FACE RIPPED OFF! Awww... you like her having a daughter? Now the daughter is blood thirsty ravenous zombie dead face. Enjoy! :wub: | |} ---- ---- You should, that esper is my exile one. | |} ---- I agree. Most of the players who just complain constantly have moved on to their next target. Guilds have solidified, and the developers have found their groove for how they want to support the game long-term. Although, I hope 8 months isn't "late" in Wildstar's life cycle. :) | |} ---- Oh I'm right there with you, my main currently is Medic and I really enjoy playing the class. It sucks though when you go through the forums hoping (I know, this one's on me) that it's not a completely *cupcake*storm of rabble rabble rabble. I'm more content in leveling my Medic to 50 and then playing an alt while they get it right. Also, brimstone is always helpful (because it hurts, like...a lot) | |} ---- My body count has been pretty low. Just Professor Digstone. No one who dies in the next arc will be nameless NPCs. Rocio will have contact witht every one of them. So... Place ya bets people! Correction: Rocio has no contact with the Dominion so they for the most part will be nameless NPCs. But I will add names and fun profiles for the Chua. Fun fact: I wanted to roll Chua as my first choice, but was turned off by the gender issues and hairy elbows. | |} ---- We were discussing this during shift last night. Two of our peeps are heavy gamers.. the rest of us dabble. (Namely CoD and BF2/3/4 Bunnies). We're pretty sure it's not Wildstar Forums. Or just MMO forums. Imho has seen it on Destiny. (You'd think Bungie was selling people's mothers to the underground sex district.) SWTOR has gotten better, though everyone goes OMG! F2P is a lie.. Rabble Rabble Rabble. The "Vocal Minority" of gamers seem to be just.. a bunch of terribly self centered cry babies. | |} ---- Don't think that one has ever come up. Guess you should make a thread about nerfing chua elbow hair, to make them more popular. | |} ---- Yes Infected! On that topic, if anyone is in Toronto, Canada, they're performing in Tattoo mid August for $20! On the topic of morning coffee, that's my whole breakfast today.. | |} ---- *likes your second choice much better then, you're such a cute aurin esper* *cuddles lots* | |} ---- ---- Yeah I was shocked at how bad the Destiny forums are. MMO forums are tame by comparison. The entitlement is just....no words for it at all. | |} ---- I know right! *cuddles moar* | |} ---- you dont get headaches from stopping the caffeine intake? i only have one caffeinated drink a day, but if i dont have it i get a nasty withdrawal headache | |} ---- ---- Sadly its that minority that has kept me from even wanting to try a random group on WS. My shyness and social skills have enough trouble with it already, to then run into someone that is just an inch from rage and has no social skills is just more than I can handle. I prefer the kind of groups I've managed to get into with friends and guild, sure we die in stupid ways sometimes, and may grumble a little, but then we laugh about it and try again.. so much better way to look at it. I'll admit the daily totally random groups I do join to down scorchwing have been ok, so there really is a minority of toxic players in WS, or I've just been very lucky so far. | |} ---- I'm in the same boat with you, Max. I avoided picking up WoW for years, even though I desperately wanted to play it, simply because it was multiplayer. I do NOT pug groups, I have to have at least 1-2 people I know and trust. Whole group is even better. I am timid and conflict-averse, and when someone else rages, I freeze up. | |} ---- I agree 100%! I prefer guild groups and playing with friends over random groups SPECIFICALLY for this reason. A stupid death with friends and guildmates can be something to laugh about and learn from. A stupid death in a random group can lead to some of the nastiest, angriest, verbal abuse ever. People really have no consideration for the fact that they are playing with real people. I've built up some pretty thick skin over the years, but I'll admit some of those confrontations still make it hard to swallow and leave me shaking a little bit. :( WildStar is much better than a lot of games out there. In some games people will go all out and jump right to death threats because your DPS was 100 points too low. | |} ---- Now that you mention it X-Vira. your dps IS a little low... L2P And missed ya in game this weekend. Gotta check out the additions to my house of horrors... | |} ---- Well, I was nervous in Blight at first, but the random groups there are really ok.. Basically someone just yells scorch is up, and to /join some name, and we all do and down a big bird for daily rep. I've even met a nice player in one of those groups that became friends and he's in our guild now. That tree tho.. It makes me cry. Solo, grouped, raided, I've still yet to ever get credit for it. Came in third today on scores and still got nothing. -.-; | |} ---- Will do! I'll probably be on tonight after I'm done everything. I'll visit then! :) I fully intended to be back on later Saturday night, but I ended up staying at a friend's house because it was later than I expected and didn't want to walk home alone. >.< And then power out last night. So... But tonight I'll be on! Also: I got "Top Damage" in that adventure we ran. I don't want to hear it, Mr. Never-Ending Shields. | |} ---- haven't made it to Blighthaven yet, need to check that out... | |} ---- ---- ---- The biggest question with aches! Is it because I did too much? Or because I haven't done enough? | |} ---- basically what i looked like... minus the long bendy neck and butt face | |} ---- I suspect you were trolled. Overreaction with a planned disconnect is relatively uncommon style, and can be genuine. It was certainly stylish, if I'm correct. | |} ---- Don't pick Relic Hunting. Get Survivalist instead. Survivalist is the best money making. | |} ---- I don't HATE PUGs. I just prefer playing with friends to avoid the negativity you occasionally get with strangers. To be fair, it's only 1 out of maybe 20 runs I ever get a REALLY bad egg in the group. And sometimes, I've ever met cool people and added them to my friends list. It works both ways. But for me it adds a lot to the experience to play with people who know they will see me again. I think when people can assume that they will never see anyone in the group again, they stop caring what they say and the world begins to revolve around them. "Why does it matter? I'll say what I want. I'll never see these people again." I think having that element of knowing who you are playing with makes everyone in the group more civil and patient. PUGs can be good, they can be bad. Honestly, I still play with random people more often than I ever play with friends. But I find myself having a much more relaxed, enjoyable time when I play with people I already know. :) | |} ---- See.. I swear the problem is internet anonymity. You can behave like that and not worry about someone like getting very angry and looming begging for you to say it. Instead, you get to be the e-Badass of the Chatroom and Super i-Genius. "OMG! YOU NOOB!" should be an excusable permission to butt stroke someone. | |} ---- It's always possible. Some people find this "funny". Really, everyone just shook their heads and thought, "Ok then... crazy person. Let's move on!" | |} ---- And I was like | |} ---- I thought this was a screenshot of Thayd... -T. | |} ---- this just doesnt sound like a punishment to me... i mean, in a way, yes, im not even sure how or if i should be commenting on this lol | |} ---- I think the difference is that: 1. PUGs in DDO were an announcement board where you had to be accepted by the leader posting the announcement. If you were a cupcake, they'd know you were a cupcake and never accept you. 2. It was a small community and one server only (no cross-server). If you were a cupcake, you'd shortly see yourself shunned from all the groups. Word got around fast and even if the leader did not know your history, someone in group was bound to say something and you'd get kicked. Leader could kick whoever they wanted, no voting. 3. If you were picky and an elitist, people knew and would choose to join or not join based on that. Surprisingly many people would join lol. But some people were just cupcakes and nobody would join their PUG... hard to recover from that kind of bad reputation. And most of the time after a while no matter the pug I'd know 2-3 people at least. There was one raid where I became good friends with someone cause we ALWAYS run that raid, like clockwork. And I'd always aim to join whenever he lead it (he got courageous after a while lol). Also loved in Tera going as 2-3 guildies and picking up 2-3 randoms in dungeons. Ended up getting fun new recruits that way :). | |} ---- These are the two big differences I think. As Koala said, it's the anonymity that makes people act the way they do. If they feel like there are consequences, or it will affect their reputation and follow them forever, they'll behave more. If they think their actions don't matter outside of the next 15 minutes, they'll say and do whatever they want without caring. Cross-realm grouping is great for reducing queue times, but this has also really caused a problem with people being jerks because when it's over everyone just escapes back to their own realm where no one ever knows what a jerk they were. | |} ---- Needs more vines, and aurin running around in their skivvies. | |} ---- more like | |} ---- .. I.. what? no. Not THAT butt. *sighs* ^ Butt. Also known as Stock. Buttstroke. Using the Butt of a rifle to uppercut someone. | |} ---- thank you for clarification. much more intimidating that way | |} ---- I liked Med's idea of buttstroke better. | |} ---- Oh? How? Why? *puzzled* | |} ---- ---- Only because you're from Canada. (No idea how that even matters, but hey.. it's been a few days! lol) | |} ---- Technologist is FUBAR. SERIOUSLY FUBAR. Like.. Osprey trying to land in the wind FUBAR. You go Technologist, it's possible 2-3 of your alts randomnly die and self-delete. | |} ---- 0_o the hell? | |} ---- Well we can adventure, at a nice slow pace, and leave all the lootz on the ground | |} ---- | |} ---- Whoo! "You take these boots, Med." "No you take them, Xila." "No, you take them!" /ultimate stare off as both back away from boots. :P | |} ---- I never listen to the complete rant, but apparently the tech tree and schematics for Technologist are the buggiest things in Wildstar. I don't know if they're fixed, but last I heard, they were still pretty FUBAR. | |} ---- Simply because wood vendors for more than ore or omni-plasm, and there's no market for any of it on the CX. Granted, you do get some gems with Mining, that's why Mining is better than RH. But Survivalist is tops. Tier 4 wood (Augmented) vendors for over 17s. Xenocite Ore vendors for just over 9s. Dynamic Omni-plasm vendors for just over 5s. | |} ---- But I don't want to craft, just get mats... So I want two gathering professions. I already did Technologist in beta and I am very MEH about potions and I am MEH about crafting. I'd rather make money and buy from others. I know.... lazy. | |} ---- Okay, you've convinced me. Mining and survivalist it is. So I'm cutting down trees... that's gonna be interesting. | |} ---- i blow trees the *cupcake* up myself | |} ---- The sound of the laser saw is actually rather soothing. | |} ---- ---- Lanky put it better than I did. Because Technologist is so.. meh.. the demand for Omni is low. Trees.. on the other hand.. DESTROY THE AMAZON! I NEED MORE CHAIRS! | |} ---- Eh one of the best systems I've dealt with is Whitewolfs (Exalted, World of Darkness, and Scion) it seems mildly complex on the outside but once you learn it it's just pools of d10, roleplaying well gives you extra dice to the pool, get a 7, 8, or 9 for one success, a 10 is 2 and a exploding reroll. I had my one solar exalt manage to parry the moon as it was impacting the planet with a high enough success rate to put it back in orbit. That game is so over the top ridiculous. | |} ---- May I ask. Are you seriously only level 10 on you first character???? | |} ---- ----